twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie
Jamie is a vampire and the leader of the Roman Coven. She has a mate named Lucas and is the daughter of Aro. History Most of Jamie's human life is a mystery due to her only remembering part of it, she remembered living in Greece and that she was quite a sickly Child who would spend days in her room ill. One night she heard her mother talking to a man (Aro), who said he could offer Jamie a better life, one without her being ill all the time, her mother accepted and Jamie was change at the age a week before her 15th birthday. Jamie was the first guard to the voltuir learning battle skill from her father and other which she excesses at. She was there when her father defeated the Romanian coven and she also train most of the high ranking guards in battle skill, to respect the law and shaped there power the guards she was most impresses with we're Jane and Alec who were called her "prizes pulps". After being with the guard for over a 1000 or so years Jamie began to realise what she had become:a soulless monster. One day Jamie witness her farther execute a bunch of newborn vampiers for a crime they didn't even do ,when she confronted Aro about it he simple said:"they were questioning are power",shock by this she decided to leave. Of course Aro try everything to make her stay even using chelsese power at maximun but Jamie was able to resist it and left promising she would only return in the most greatest of important. Physical Appearance Jamie is described as being very beautiful whith dark brown hair that is always in a ponytail she were nearly no make-up expect for lip gloss and eyeshadow The way she dresser is very modern: mostly hoodies with trouser or t-shirts with jeans Personality Jamie personality can be unpredictable,most of the time she happy and love to joke around and don't really take anything sereusly,however sometimes she can be dark and angry to the point were she kill with no remorse at all. Some people say she a lot like her father which she hates. Social Camoflague Main Article: Social Camouflage Jamie's special gift is her preservative skill. It allows her to blend in with others, mostly with humans, and the power releases a powerful illusion that distorts all characteristics that would make her seem non-human around them Relationships *'Lucas' Lucas is Jamie mate who she change after leaving the volturi at first she just wanted a friend because she was lonely however after knowning him for a while she began to fall in love with him and decide to change him. After he got though the newborn phase he returned her feeling. Jamie has be show to love Lucas very much and would do anything to protect him *'Aro' Jamie has a sort of love hate relationship with her farther,when she first became a vampire she was greatful to him for giving her a new life but after several hundred year she began to she him in a new light and started to rebel. After witnessing her farther kill a innocent coven of vampiers she left the volturi. Aro has try many time to repair his bond with Jamie but has let her down every time Name Over the centies Jamie has change her name a number of time(using Jamie since 1985)her original name was Elissa meaning "wanderer" she change it after leaving the volturi saying: "The day I left was the day Elissa died". She has said to date Jamie has been her one of her best name choosier Trivia *Was first guard *She know Aro killed his sister after overhearing him talk about it *Has mixed accent Category:Vampires Category:Creators Category:Coven Leaders Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Females Category:Roman Coven